


Buried In Thy Heart

by veronicasummersfelton



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, F/F, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, No beta we die at the bottom of the ocean, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasummersfelton/pseuds/veronicasummersfelton
Summary: Joe has always wanted to be an Egyptologist. But for some reason or the other, he never got his chance. After an accidental discovery by his brother/friend/bane of his existence Booker, Joe finds himself with an interesting puzzle box that comes attached with an even more interesting stranger.aka the Mummy au no one asked for.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote “I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes—and moreover, I will go with thee to thy uncle’s” ― William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing.  
> Thanks to [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB) for actually encouraging me to write this in the first place. I wouldn't have started this fic if it wasn't for her.  
> Thanks to [FereldenTurnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldenTurnip) for the historical facts. This means all historical inaccuracies are mine. Turnip tried best, but I simply turned a blind eye to history and chose romance.

“Oops”.

Joe looked at the wreckage that surrounded him. There were books everywhere. While this was not unusual for a library, the books were supposed to be organised on the upright, standing shelves. The shelves here, however, were piled on the top of each other with books spilling out of them. Tables have been knocked over, lamps were shattered. If it wasn't for the sign on the top of the door that asked the readers to maintain silence, no one would have guessed that this was a library. 

Joe was thinking about how he can rope Booker into the clean up operation, when the director of the museum, James Copley strode in. 

"What…", he stumbled on some books, "How?" he gaped at the mess that surrounded Joe. 

"Oh look at this!" he strode angrily towards Joe. "Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you. Compared to you, the plagues were a joy!" he finished throwing his hands in the air. 

Joe opened his mouth to apologise but Copley cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't fire you at this very moment", he said in a voice that promised retribution. 

Because I'm the only person within a thousand mile radius who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library, Joe thought to himself. But that's not the answer Copley wanted. He was a foot shorter than Joe, but at that moment Joe felt smaller than ever. This job at the library was his only way to study Egyptology. He says nothing. 

Copley sighs and grabs him by the shoulder. "Dear boy, you have a keen mind for learning, which is why I allow you to work here. But I cannot overlook this kind of negligence. You have to focus on your job instead of letting your thoughts wander", he said pointing towards the pile of books on the single upright table behind Joe. All of them were about ancient Egypt. 

Joe took a deep breath. He should say that he wasn't reading those. But he knew which fights to pick and this was not one of them. 

"Now," Copley continued, completely ignoring Joe's inner turmoil, "I don't know how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten up this mess. Bring that no good brother of yours, if you must."

Joe watched Copley leave. He took a deep breath and looked around. The clock on the surviving table was showing eleven-thirty. At least he knows where Booker will be. 

* * *

"That is going to kill you someday," Joe said pointing at the flask in Booker's hand. 

They were sitting on the museum's terrace. Joe had found Booker sleeping in their tiny house and dragged him to the museum. 

"Why do you think I'm doing this," Booker answered with a wink. 

Joe let out a surprised laugh, shaking his head. Booker, or Sebastien, a name he would never answer to, is the closest person whom he could call a family. They often make up stories about how they met. But in reality, they were too young to remember how it actually went down. For as long as Joe can remember, Booker has always been there. 

"Cheer up little brother, I have a feeling that good things are about to come our way," Booker says while taking another swig from his flask. 

"Just like all those times, where you claimed to have found another artefact which turned out to be another forged piece." Joe let out a ragged breath. He was feeling a little more tired than usual. 

"To you, they were forged. But I'm sure I could have convinced the tourists otherwise." 

Joe felt his control evaporate. "Honestly Booker, could you do something sensible for once in your life? I don't know how long I'm going to be putting up with your shenanigans. I have lost count of how many times I have apologised to people who were victims of your little schemes. I would’ve lost count of the times I had to pay for them but my books say otherwise. I nearly lost my job today and that patronising Copley reminded me, _again_ , what a favour he was doing to me by employing me. On the top of all this, the Bembridge Scholars wrote back today stating that they cannot accept anyone who doesn’t have the relevant field experience. This is the fifth time they have rejected my application, and to be very honest, I sometimes like I should stop trying. Maybe they are right, maybe Copley is right. Perhaps, I am simply not fit to be an Egyptologist.” 

Joe gives a rueful smile to Booker, his eyes shining. Booker opens his mouth to argue but Joe cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “I know what you will say Booker but I am having a hard time believing it when I don’t see you pulling your weight. I can’t fight for both of us, Book. I cannot do this alone.” 

They sat there in silence with the weight of words hanging in between them. They had spent the entire afternoon straightening the library out. It was getting dark now. The stars winked at them, probably having a laugh at Joe’s expense.The sounds from the streets were muffled. The silence was both stifling and welcoming at the same time.

“You’ll always have me, Yusuf. Besides,” Booker cleared his throat,"I have just the thing for you.”

Joe slumped his head on Booker's shoulders while he rummaged through his jacket. “Another trinket I assume. Honestly Booker, it’s like you didn’t listen to a word I said…” Joe trailed off as Booker placed the trinket in his hand. 

“Where did you get this?” Joe mumbled as he ran his fingers on the hieroglyphics on the object. It was an octagonal shaped box with hieroglyphics covering all the surfaces but one. This surface was divided into eight equal sectors by zig -zagged lines. 

“On a dig down in Thebe,” Booker sat back with a smile on his face. Joe would’ve paid more attention to it if he didn't have more pressing matters in his hands. Quite literally.

Speaking of which, Joe noticed that the object was divided by a horizontal indent that went all the way around the object. Joe carefully twisted the halves in the opposite direction. The eight sectors, or flaps as now it seems, sprang open revealing a hidden chamber. A chamber that was not empty. 

Booker swore softly. Joe pulled out the piece of paper with trembling fingers. He laid it on his thigh. None of them spoke, afraid of their voice crumbling the paper to dust. Joe looked up to find Booker looking at him with questioning eyes. Joe smiled fully for the first time in what felt like ages. This day might not be all bad after all. 

* * *

_It’s for the best, I’m sure._

Copley’s voice still rang Joe’s ears. Joe had poured over the piece of paper all night that he had found in the puzzle box, as Joe has taken to call it, that Booker had brought. It was only after he was absolutely sure that it was indeed the map of Hamunaptra, the infamous City of the Dead, that he had taken it to Copley, first thing in the morning. He had not expected much, but a recognition was expected at the very least. 

Joe should've known better than to put his faith in Copley. He had not only dismissed Joe's claim completely but also burned (burned!) the map. As Joe held the half charred map in his hands, he decided that he's done with Copley. Regardless of what happens next, he's not returning here. 

Which is why he was standing outside a cell in Cairo prison. It turns out that Booker did not find the puzzle box, in a dig. He had nicked it off a stranger. The stranger who was about to be hanged. Today. 

The guards dragged the stranger into the viewing cell. Joe was having a hard time believing that _this_ man was in possession of such an artefact. It was very likely that he was a hired hand who had stumbled upon the treasure. The man was actively struggling against his captors. Even underneath all the grime and the prison rags, Joe could tell the man was fairly fit. It took four guards to make him kneel in front of Joe, near the cell bars. It was after the man looked at Joe, he noticed his ocean green eyes. 

"Do I know you?", he asked casually, certainly not like a man about to be hanged the same day. 

Joe opened his mouth to reply but the man cut him off. 

"Not you, him," he pointed to Booker with his chin. Booker was suddenly very interested in the prison walls, as it seems. Joe sighed. 

"We have found your, uh, puzzle box, and we have come to ask you about it," Joe said. 

"No."

"No?"

"No." The man raised his bound hands to push hair away from his eyes. The stench that wafted, made Joe wish that he could upturn the entire Nile upon this man. "You've come to ask me Hamunaptra."

"How do you know that the box pertains to Hamunaptra?". Joe could feel Booker moving behind him. 

"Because that's where I was when I found it." 

Joe stared at the man kneeling in front of him, with his hands bound. Even his unkempt, dishevelled appearance couldn't hide the intelligence that shone in the glass cut eyes of his. This man could be his only chance at success. Joe wondered what he would look like if he smiled. 

"And how do we know that you're not lying," Booker asked, bending down to the man's eye level. "I have met many like-"

Booker never got to finish the sentence. The man had struck him across the face. In the blink of an eye, Booker was laying face down on the ground, groaning. 

The guards sprang into action, pushing the man to the bars, holding him there. One of them called for more men. 

Joe stepped over Booker, towards the man. "You were actually at Hamunaptra?" 

The man grinned at him through the bars. Joe felt his heart skip a beat. "You swear?" he knelt closer to him. 

"Every day."

"That's not what I meant-" 

"I know. I was there. SETI's place. City of the Dead." 

More guards have arrived. One of them held his face against the bars while the rest retied his hands behind his back. 

"Could you tell me how to get there?" Joe whispered, "I mean the exact location."

The man glanced at the guards through his matted hair and then turned his gaze to Joe. "You want to know?" 

Joe felt like a moth being drawn to flame. "Well, yes." 

"Do you really want to know?" They were at eye level.

"Yes." Joe could feel the faint wisps of the man's hair on his forehead, his heart thudding in his chest. 

Joe gasped as a pair of warm lips crashed into his. He felt a tongue swipe against the back of his teeth before the warmth disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "Then get me hell out of here," the man snarled as the guard dragged him out. Joe sat there breathing heavily, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story.  
> *hides*


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure he's coming?" Joe looked around scanning the crowd. His guide was late. 

"Undoubtedly. He owes us his life", Booker answered, "Are we taking the entire library with us?". He shifted the bags in his hands. 

Joe paid him no attention. He had bigger things to worry about. He was going to Hamunaptra. He had managed to strike a deal with the prison guard to release the stranger and in exchange for a portion of the infamous treasure of Hamunaptra, the wealth of Egypt. Joe doesn't know if there is any treasure, and he wisely kept that away from the prison guard. But the treasure he wants is entirely different. He had to leave his entire collection of ancient rings as a collateral with the guard. At last, he stands a chance to prove himself. Or he would, if his companion showed up.

"Stop fidgeting. There's your prince Charming," Booker said pointing behind him. 

Joe turned to look for the familiar face in the crowd. Nicky, as the man had introduced himself yesterday, looked nothing like he did in the prison cell. His hair was no longer bushy and matted. Instead, it fell past his jaws, just brushing his shoulders. His jacket fitted nicely over his broad shoulders. He walked with a confidence of a person who had everything in his life figured out. Joe was not jealous. 

Joe was probably staring at him for a long time because now Nicky was standing in front of him. He must have had a bath because he smelt nothing like yesterday. He was a few inches shorter than Joe. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and said, "Ready to go?" 

"Can I trust you?", Joe blurted out. Nicky raised an eyebrow in answer. 

Joe quickly added, "Can I trust you that this is not a scam? That you won't take us to the middle of the desert and leave us to rot?" 

Nicky stares at him for a moment. “What choice do you have?”, he says with a barely there smirk. 

Joe was taken aback. What choice he did have indeed. He is putting all his savings into this expedition with no guarantee. In all the hustle and bustle since he found the map, he had never stopped to consider what would happen if he didn’t succeed. Besides, Joe believes that it’s not the financial part that would hurt him the most. It is very likely that Joe will lose something in himself if he doesn’t succeed this time.

The hurt must have shown on his face because Nicky made a movement to reach for him but at the last moment shifted and went for the bag in Joe’s hands. 

“I won’t leave you in the middle of the desert. You saved my life. In return, I help you reach Hamunaptra. That’s the least I can do. You have my word on that.” He then turned and marched off to the ship. Joe turns to Booker, who simply shrugged and followed Nicky. 

* * *

_George Bembridge...In 1860...1865 was...was…_

Joe jerked awake. This was the third time he had dozed off. He hadn't had a good night's sleep since he found the map. Now finally the steady rocking of barge and gentle winds from the Nile was beckoning him in the arms of Morpheus. 

He shut down his book. There's no way he would be able to read it. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs under the table. Hooking his chin on the boat railing, he peered out in the night. The moonlight reflecting in the ripples caused by the boat. The grass on the river bank moved in a gentle sway. If he closed his eyes, he could tune out the noise from the boat and instead listen to the faint chirping of the insects. 

He must have dozed off again because he was rudely awoken with a loud noise. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Nicky said with a hint of smile. Joe was momentarily stunned as he brought his breathing under control. Nicky rolled his bag open revealing an assortment of weapons. 

Joe blinked at the table, and then at Nicky who was taking off his jacket off his delicious shoulder. Joe wiped some phantom drool off his mouth and squinted at the table. 

"Did I miss something? Are we...are we going into battle?" he asked, his speech slightly sluggish from the almost nap. 

He looked up to find Nicky's pale eyes staring at him with…fondness? Joe really needs to sleep if he's imagining him to be anything but indifferent towards him. 

Nicky quickly darts his eyes to the weapons. The breeze blew his hair into his eyes. He tucked a few strands behind his ears and turned his deep stare at Joe. 

"There's something out there. Something underneath that sand."

Joe hums and picks up a dagger. "Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artefact," he says running his index finger along the blade. 

Nicky reaches over and gently holds his hand in one of his, while prying away the knife with the other. "A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure," Joe continues. Nicky didn't let go of his hand. 

Joe picks up a gun with his free hand. "What do you think is out there?" he asks, rotating the bullet chamber with his thumb. 

Nicky stops him by covering his gun-holding hand with his. "In a word? Evil", he slips the gun out of Joe's hand. "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed," he says, taking his other hand off Joe's too. Joe is brave enough to admit that he misses the warmth. 

"Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Nicky," Joe could feel the dregs of sleep. He folds his hands over his book and rests his chin on them, "But I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there. The Book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom." Nicky had stopped fiddling with his weapons since he heard the name of the book. "It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's why I came here. Sort of a life's pursuit," Joe finished in a fevered whisper. He could feel his ears giving off heat. He didn't know why he shared that part of him with Nicky of all the people. 

Nicky copied his posture on the table. "And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?" 

"You know your history," Joe grinned. 

"I know my treasure," Nicky replied, grinning in return. 

They stared at each other for a while. Joe felt something settle in him. 

"You should go to sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow," Nicky whispered. 

As if summoned by it's name, Joe yawned. He got up and stretched his hands over his head. "Good Night," he left scratching his beard. 

"Huh?, yeah, you too," came the reply. He didn't turn around, otherwise he would've seen Nicky's eyes appreciating his departing views. 

* * *

"Nice."

Nicky whips around, gun pointed ahead and finds himself facing the barrel of his own gun. At its end is the last person he expected to see here. 

"Quynh? What are you doing here?" he cocks his gun. 

"I could ask you the same, Nico. But then I would be lying if I said I already didn't know that," she repeats his motion, "Who's that? She points with her chin at the door that Joe disappeared into. 

Nicky puts down his gun. He huffs at Quynh's raised eyebrows. She slides the pistol towards him and puts her feet on the table. "I am here for work, if you must know."

Nicky finishes his last checks on his weapons. He snorts at her offering of free information. 

She nearly stomps at his hand, which was closing the latches to pack. "There's an American group going to Hamunaptra. Yes, that Hamunaptra."

Nicky settles his pack by his feet and leans against railing. The cool breeze felt good after all that time in prison. "Which you won't be able to take them to. Did you get your money?" 

"Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They have only paid half the amount. Rest, when I get them back to Cairo."

"Them's the breaks, huh?" 

"Well I intended to take half the money and disappear. But that was before I met you. I was going to offer you a part of the income, but a little bird told me you have the same destination as I."

"Little bird? And where can I get such little birds?" 

"Around the gambling table. So?" 

"So?" 

"Are we in agreement? That we'll travel together? I'm sure your heart breaker won't mind." 

"He didn't break my heart." Nicky lied. Quynh looked like she didn't believe him for one moment. 

The thing is Joe didn't break his heart. It's just that he couldn't get the kiss out of his head. He had kissed Joe spontaneously. He was about to die, it seemed like a good idea at the time. But when the guards were dragging him away, Nicky felt more alive than he has ever been. Standing on the gallows, with a noose around his neck Nicky had looked up to the gallery to see Joe arguing with the prison guard. Even from such a distance, Nicky only had only seen Joe. He had not felt afraid, let alone like a man about to be hanged. I would die a thousand deaths for you, he had thought. 

Then Joe saved his life. 

Joe also didn't bring up the kiss, an incident Nicky was hoping to talk about. His world had tiled and then realigned and Joe didn't even notice. He felt a little put out. Just a little. 

Quynh doesn't need to know any of that. 

He rotated his neck to release some stiffness, not to buy time, when he noticed them. A single pair of wet footprints walking away from the boat railings. He didn't remember anyone going overboard tonight. 

"You didn't throw anyone overboard, did you?" 

Quynh had got up and was now standing next to him. "No."

They exchanged a glance and immediately followed the footprints, which to Nicky's horror went straight to Joe's room. 

He kicked down the door to find Joe pinned on the table of his front by a woman wielding what looked like a double edged axe. 

There was a sharp intake of breath beside him. Nicky ignored Quynh’s unsurprising interest in a murderous woman, and shot the said woman on her shoulder. She easily deflected it with her axe, but this meant that Joe was no longer pinned by her. 

Nicky reached for Joe at the same time Quynh tackled the axe-woman to the ground. He dragged Joe over to him, towards the door. But they were blocked by Quynh being bodily thrown at the door. 

Nicky pushed Joe behind him as the woman lunged for him. He levelled his guns at him but she used his slight delay in response and slammed the back of her axe into his stomach, knocking his breath out. Kicking Nicky over to a recovering Quynh, she grabbed Joe by his jaws. 

"Where's the-ow fuck," she roared. 

Nicky lifted his head to see his knife sticking out of the woman's shoulder. Joe was too stunned at what he did to move. The woman took out the knife and again went for Joe. 

This time Nicky was ready. He grabbed the woman by her waist and rolled her onto the ground. The woman fought back like a feral beast. Nicky struggled to keep her down, finally grabbing her by the back of her head and slamming her down on the floor to knock her out. 

Nicky winced as pushed himself up. A pair of arms helped him up. 

“We need to get out of here,” Joe said, firelight reflecting in his deep brown eyes. 

Wait, firelight?

Nicky followed Joe’s line of sight to see flames outside the cabin window. He grabbed him by the elbows, “I think you’re absolutely right.”

“We can’t leave her here,” Quynh said from her position from below. She had turned the axe-woman on her back and was kneeling by her head. She caressed her eyebrow with a thumb. Axe-woman slowly blinked at her, still dazed and unbothered by the blood pouring out of her nose. “She is hurt.”

“So are you.” Joe pointed at his cheek, then at Quynh’s and then went back at clutching onto Nicky. Nicky pulled him close by a fraction when he realised Joe was a little shaky. 

Quynh copied Joe’s gesture and winced. There was an ugly bruise forming on the side of her face. 

The decision of leaving the axe-woman behind was taken away from them when Booker crashed through the door and fell between them on his back. 

“Booker?”

“Sebastian?”

Joe and Quynh said at the same time. Booker wasn’t alone. Women in similar black robes as the axe-woman appeared at the broken doorway and started shooting at them. Quynh dragged Nicky’s weapon bag, took out two pistols and joined Nicky behind the upturned furniture to return fire. 

“I cannot believe you let her call Sebastian,” Joe grunted as he pushed Booker out of the window. He pocketed the puzzle box and called for Nicky before following Booker outside. 

Nicky exchanged a glance with Quynh. She shot a lamp over the doorway, which shattered and set the doorway and nearby furniture on fire. Nicky grabbed his bag and both of them jumped before the flames could spread. 

"The barge is on fire. We need to get off," Booker yelled from the end of the passageway. He was shooting at the enemy in between words. Quynh flipped her pistols and ducked under Booker's arms to join the fray outside. 

Joe gasped and turned to go back into the burning room."The map! The map! I forgot the map!" 

Nicky grabbed him by his elbow and pushed him behind Booker. "Relax. I'm the map? It's all up here," he said tapping his forehead with the pistol barrel. 

"Oh, that's comforting," Joe replied breathlessly from where he was squashed between Booker and Nicky. Nicky flashed him a roguish smile and before the trio jumped moved to the main deck. 

It was chaos. As it turns out, the axe-woman wasn't alone. Women in similar black overalls were engaged in fights with various people. Those not engaged, were setting things on fire or causing chaos in general. Significant parts of the boat were on fire, people were climbing down the railings, into the water, horses were being let free by merchants. 

The trio found themselves cornered between a group of mystery-women and a collapsed roof. Nicky and Booker were barely able to keep them off. 

"Can you swim?" Joe called from behind him. 

"Of course!" Nicky yelled back. He needs to reload. He turned to Joe looking at the water below. Or maybe not. 

Joe grabbed Booker and jumped. Nicky covered for them, and then followed them into the river. They swam all the way to the bank. 

"We've lost everything! All of our tools, all the equipment!" Joe grumbled while they trudged into the riverbank. He tripped over his own legs and almost fell but Booker steadied him. "All of my clothes!" he moaned. Clearly, sleep deprivation was taking its toll. 

"Nico! Hey!" Quynh's yell from the other back made Nicky turn. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" 

"Hey Quynh! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Nicky yelled back. 

Quynh looked around herself and cursed loud enough to make people stare. Nicky turned back and followed a laughing Booker and a grumbling Joe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have a all female Med-jai. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the comments


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I know him. The one in the fez and cream-suit," Joe mused. 

Nicky and Booker turn their heads towards the person Joe had pointed to. They were sitting outside, in the shaded area of a tea stall. This was their last chance to rest before beginning the journey to Hamunaptra. According to Nicky, one has to be at the right place and the right time in order to reach there. The best way to do so was to travel all through the night. 

"Dr. Allen Chamberlain. Egyptologist, formerly attached to the Metropolitan Museum in New York," Joe says, swirling the last dregs of tea in his cup. 

Dr. Chamberlain was standing with the three American treasure hunters, their heads drawn in. His suit looked crisp and clean, like a scholar, a contrast to his companions who looked like cowboys from the wild west. I wonder if he still uses his monocle, Joe thought. 

"Formerly?" Booker interrupted his train of thoughts. 

"The details are a bit muddled, but he left after a scandal. The words 'treasure hunter' were used."

Joe closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A full night's sleep has done wonders to his mood. The late afternoon sun seeped into his skin and the dry wind teased at his curls. Joe welcomed the change after last night's soaking. 

He opened his eyes to see Nicky and Booker quickly dart their eyes from each other. 

"Oh c'mon you two. Out with it, now!" 

"Out with what?" Booker said with feigned nonchalance. Nicky at least had the courtesy to look ashamed. 

"Please Book. After all these years, you should know better than to lie to me. You two have been exchanging shifty glances since the morning. Clearly, there is something that is bothering both of you. So, stop beating around the bush and say whatever it is that you want to say.”

Joe inhaled and waited for the inevitable. He can’t speak for Nicky, but Booker being nervous is something that he had not envisioned. His heart sunk. What if they say that they can no longer go to Hamunaptra? He knew this was too good to last. 

Booker cleared his throat and sat up. He looked at Nicky, who was staring at his cup with a blank face.

“Remember the woman from last night?”

“The one with the labrys? Why would I remember someone who tried to kill me?”

“No. The other one. Noriko. She-”

“Quynh,” Nicky interrupted.

“Fine. _Quynh,_ ” Booker continues without taking his eyes off Joe, “she wants to come with us.”

“Oh. And?”

“And, well,” Booker leans forward, “what do you think?” 

Joe blinked. “About what?” 

“Her along with the Americans and Chamberpot, joining us on our way to Hamunaptra.”

“Oh.” Joe exhaled through his nose. So, they _were_ going to Hamunaptra. He looked up to see Nicky watching him with a piercing gaze. Joe had to look away. 

“Is there a reason for us to worry?” he asks Booker. 

“She is not exactly a trustworthy person. She doesn’t do anything, unless it benefits her. She won’t let anything come in her way of that. We know she is going in this expedition for only one reason, treasure-”

“Treasure”, Joe says along with Booker.

“-yes. This means that she will do anything to get it. Even physical harm, if it comes down to it. We were wondering if you will allow her and her party to come with us,” Booker finished. 

“I didn’t know I was leading this _expedition,_ ” Joe scoffed.

“Of course, you are!” Booker sat up straight in indignation. “Did you actually think that me or lover-boy are even capable of heading something this complicated?”

"Lover boy?" Nicky exclaimed at the same time Joe said, “Who?” 

Booker crossed his arms and waited for Joe to reply. 

Joe looks at Nicky, who has gone back to scowling at his cup. His cheeks were dusted with a faint blush. Joe had an inkling that that had nothing to do with the sun.

“Is there a reason I should be saying yes?” he asked in lieu of answering. 

“She can be useful, if things go south.” It was Nicky who answered this time. 

“If she isn’t the one who had caused it in the first place,” Booker retorted.

“She won’t. You said it yourself. She is after the treasure and she wouldn’t do anything to reduce her chances of getting her hands on to one,” Nicky answered in a tired voice, as if this isn't the first time he is saying those words. 

“What about after that? Who says she won’t bury us right beside the mummies and take everything for herself? Who says you wouldn’t join her?” Booker snarled the last part. 

Nicky recoiled like Booker had physically punched him. His eyes flicked once to Joe and then turned back to a seething Booker. 

“I know you have no reason to believe me,” he said, placing his hands, palms upturned, on the table. Booker scoffed but Nicky pressed on. “I promised- _fine_ ,” he said sharply, “Let me put it this way. My whole damn Garrison believed in this so much that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there, all we found was sand and blood. I very much intend to go _and return_ from Hamunaptra. Safe and sound,with _both_ of you." 

Silence fell on the table. Joe could no longer see the Americans or Dr. Chamberlain. The camels Booker had brought were ruminating at a distance. 

"After what happened last night, I believe it's in our best interest that we take all possible measures to keep ourselves safe. Quynh is a skilled fighter. If she is on our side from the start, there is a good chance she'll fight with us," Nicky continued, "Besides, if she does betray us, I'll be right next to her slicing open her throat." Nicky said the last part aimed at Booker. 

Joe had a sneaking suspicion that this argument had taken place before. He scratched a phantom itch on his palm. He had a decision to make. 

"They can come with us. Oh don't do that," Joe says as a reaction to Booker throwing his arms in frustration, "If more people means that we can make the journey safely, then so be it. “Besides, you two seem to already know her, which means that either of you can stop her, if she decides to go berserk. You can even have the first go at her head, _Sebatien_ ,” Joe winked at him. “You didn’t think that I wouldn’t notice it, did you?” He turns to Nicky with a smile, “He refused to talk to me for a week, the last time I called him that. Yet, here we are.” 

Joe feels a little warm when Nicky returns the smile. “So, Sebastien and _Nico_ ,” he continues, “which one of you had a secret dalliance with her?”

Booker turned pink and looked away. Joe filed that for later and focused on 

Nicky let out a bark of laughter and crossed his arms behind his back. Joe picked invisible lints on his trousers lest he rubs his hands on those thrice damned shoulders. 

“If such were the case, I wouldn’t have kissed you,” Nicky answered, the blush on his cheeks more prominent this time.

“If you can call that a kiss,” Joe replied. 

Nicky’s eyes widened a little. The air between them felt charged. A moment passed. Booker murmured something about camels and left. For some reason, he was blushing to his roots. 

Nicky cleared his throat and stood up. Joe took the cue and stood up too. He turned to leave when Nicky gently grabbed his arm. 

“Here, this is for you,” he thrust a wrapped packet in his hands. 

Joe rolled the package open and found a set of excavation tools. He looked at Nicky questioningly. Did he get them this morning?

“It’s something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it, you might need it for when you’re…” Nicky mimicked hammer and chisel. 

He fidgeted oddly. He is waiting for my reaction, Joe thought. He cares about my reaction, my opinion. 

Joe rolled the tool kit closed and pulled it closer to himself. “Thank you,” he answered. 

Joe could practically see the moment when doubt turned into confidence in Nicky. He gave a jerky nod and walked away. Joe couldn’t help but smile himself. He was perfectly aware of Nicky’s definition of “borrowing”. But he was going to let this slide. Just this once. 

* * *

"Good morning my friend." 

Nicky turned at the voice. Quynh had 'led' her party to the meeting point. After clearing it up with Joe yesterday, he had met with her. They had decided that the Americans need not to know that Quynh doesn't know the way. In exchange for his silence, Quynh had promised to help them, when required. 

Nicky had given her the rendezvous point. Quynh will lead their party to it on a different path than the one Nicky was using. And here they were, on camels and horses, ready to take on Hamunaptra. 

"What the hell we doin'?" one of the Americans asked. 

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Quynh answered. 

Chamberlain completely ignores and drawls, "It is not everyday that not one, but two parties are to visit Hamunaptra. What makes you so confident?" Nicky can practically hear the condescend dripping from his mouth.

"What makes you?," Booker retorts. 

"We got us a person who's actually been there," the first American answered. 

"I bet you $500 that we get to Hamunaptra before you," another one chimes in. 

"All right you're on," Booker says with a clenched voice. 

Nicky hasn't taken his eyes off Joe since the conversation started. He had a slight flush on his face and had not spared one glance at the second party. 

"Get ready for it," Nicky said, in a way to distract him. 

"For what?" 

"We're about to be shown the way."

They were rewarded moments later when Egyptian sun emerged from the horizon. With every ray of sunlight, a huge shape began to form in front of their eyes. Nicky tightened his grip on the camel's reins as he heard the Americans' shout and take off towards the shape that had taken the form of a volcano. 

Booker cleared his throat. "Whenever you're ready, Nicky."

Nicky sent a tiny smile in his direction before he zeroed in on Joe. Nicky could hear Chamberlain complaining to Quynh in his nasal tone. But nothing could divert his attention from Joe. 

The morning sun reflected in his eyes as he watched the three men chase the Volcano which has shifted its position across the horizon. His brows furrowed, before slowly relaxing and then going up in amazement as the volcano shifted, again, in the opposite direction. His lips curving up, as realisation hits, in a full blown smile, now directed at Nicky. 

"It's a mirage!" he exclaimed. 

"It is indeed." 

They both turn to the trio of Americans coming back after a futile search. The volcano shifts, yet again, this time settling on the far left of the horizon. Nicky looks at Joe.

Booker loudly cleared his throat. "Hamunaptra" he said with an upturned corner of his lips. 

"Here we go again." Nicky matched Joe's smile and whipped his camel ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The volcano-mirage story is from the official script I found online. Cool, isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

"That's the statue of Anubis. It's legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the Golden Book of Amun-Ra," Joe explained, talking about the huge bust of a statue emerging from underground that had a dog's head instead of a human.

They had reached Hamunaptra $500 richer because Booker’s camel had decided he is absolutely finished with the humans and sped ahead of others with Booker valiantly holding on its reins. Booker had not stopped smiling since. Nicky smacked the back of his head with rope that he was tying to a pillar. Booker gave him a flat look. 

“Booker, you are meant to catch the sun with that,” Joe said pointing to the large circular mirror Booker was fiddling with. Booker opened his mouth pointing at Nicky, but Nicky brushed past him to Joe who was fiddling with his own mirror. 

“So, what are these old mirrors for?” he asked casually. 

“Ancient mirrors,” Joe said, positioning the mirror in a way. “It’s an ancient Egyptian trick. You’ll see.” He gently moved Nicky out of the way and pointed the mirror towards the one Booker had angled in such a way that his mirror partly faced Joe’s and partly towards the entrance to the crevice. The three of them then carefully made their way inside. 

“Do you realise we are standing in a room that no one has entered for in over three thousand years?” Booker whispered to himself. He was staring at the ceiling of the chamber where large arches had blended into the shadows. 

The room was more of a large hallway that led further into the chamber. Dust covered every possible surface and thick cobwebs covering the walls made it impossible to tell what was underneath. With every step he took into the room, Nicky could feel the dust drifting up and clinging to his pants. Joe had no problem with it though. He confidently navigated through the room, fixing circular objects at certain angles. Mirrors, Nicky realised, he was fixing the mirrors. He watched in amazement as Joe went back to the entrance and fixed a final mirror, which reflected the light from the mirrors above and then the entire chamber was illuminated. 

“And then there was light,” Booker quoted at Joe standing at the top stairs that led to the chamber. He grinned brighter than the sunlight flooding the room. Bright as the sun itself, Nicky’s mind supplied, maybe even more. 

“Oh my god. It’s a sah-netjer,” Joe said stepping back into the room.

“What?” Nicky mumbled as Joe passed by him, straight to the mini platforms that littered throughout the room. 

“A preparation room,” Joe said absently. He needs to put on his gloves if he intends to touch everything with his bare hands, Nicky thought. 

“Mummies,” Nicky startled as Booker spoke from right beside him, “This is where they made the mummies.” Booker was smiling at Nicky but there was a glint in his eyes that said, I saw what you did. 

Nicky never got a chance to reply as Booker brushed passed him towards Joe who had lit up a torch and was peering into a dark corridor that led further inside. Nicky mentally shook himself. He needs to pay attention. 

Booker placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder, “Leaving me behind?”

“I will, if you don’t keep up.” 

Booker lit up another torch and stepped into the corridor with Joe following close behind. Nicky glanced at the entrance for a last time before stepping in after them. 

The stone corridor led to another smaller chamber. If the previous room was covered in dust, this was one submerged in dust. The trio paid it no mind for they have noticed something of much bigger significance in the room.

“The legs of Anubis,” Joe said. He handed his torch to Nicky and went straight to the massive slab on which the legs were ‘standing’. There were numerous engravings on it. But Nicky had other things to worry about.

“The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here," Joe spoke oblivious of the faint sounds that echoed through the chamber. 

Nicky took out his gun. Booker looked at him questioningly while taking out his own gun. Nicky nodded towards the second entrance to the chamber. Booker moved so that he had eyes on the second entrance while Nicky pointed his gun at the corridor that they came in through. They stood over Joe who was kneeling in front of the slab muttering something about booby traps. 

The sounds have now increased to whispers. For a wild moment Nicky thought, that maybe these are the sounds that have been trapped in the chamber, echoing for three thousand years.

"Joe" Booker prodded him with his foot. 

The sounds have increased to words now. The entire chamber seems to be whispering to them. Nicky could feel Joe standing up behind him. The sounds have now become clearer. They were footsteps. Slow, lazy footsteps. Nicky passed Joe his torch and took out his second gun. They waited with baited breath as the footsteps came closer. They were coming from the second corridor. Nicky was pressed shoulder to shoulder with Booker, right in front of Joe. This was one thing that they both agreed to. 

The footsteps came closer, no longer echoing, but near the mouth of the entrance. And from the shadows, emerged…

“Quynh,” Joe said. 

“Good evening, gents. Find a treasure yet?” 

Booker lowered his pistols but didn’t remove his finger from the trigger. Nicky rolled his eyes, putting his gun back. If Quynh wanted them dead, they would be dead. 

“Yes, I think.” Joe said, “We have to get underneath the statue.” 

All three of them looked at him expectantly. “The secret compartment that contains the book is hidden under the statue. We have to get to a lower level and dig our way up.”

“Why can’t we just open this one here?” Booker tapped at the slab.

“Careful,” Joe pulled him away, “SETI was no fool. There is no way he left it unprotected. And since we are in possession of such limited tools, not that they’re insufficient,” he added hastily, “the safest way is to do it from below.”

“Speaking of tools, how are our cowboys?” Booker turned to Quynh, “Weren’t you supposed to _guide_ them?”

Quynh scoffed. “The doctor thinks I am here only to guide them in and out of the city. _What can a woman do?_ ” she mimicked his voice.

“Fool,” Joe observed. “Well then, what are we waiting for,” he stepped around Nicky and strode towards the corridor that Quynh had come through. 

* * *

“Let me get this straight, they ripped your intestines and stuffed them into jars?” Quynh said with a look of disgust. 

“They would take out your heart as well.” Joe further explained, “Oh, do you know how they took your brains out?”

“No. But tell me more,” Quynh mocked.

Joe didn’t catch the tone of sarcasm and continued. “They stuck a sharp, red hot poker up your nose, cut your brain into small pieces, then ripped it all out through your nostrils,” he said mimicking the movements with his chisel.

Quynh wrinkled her nose, “I did not need to know that.”

“It’s called mummification. You will be dead when they do that.”

They were taking a break from the digging. Joe and Quynh had bonded over their shared disdain of one Dr. Allen Chamberlain. Joe had applied for an apprenticeship under him, a few years back, before working with Copley. The good doctor had declared Joe unfit for a profession of such 'stature'. The way Joe awkwardly shrugged while recalling the incident, it seemed like he still believed Chamberlain. 

Initially, Nicky and Booker were concerned the way Quynh had taken an interest in Joe. But as it turns out, all their worries were for nothing. Quynh had taken to Joe the moment he said that Booker and him had named the doctor 'Chamberpot'. Fair enough, Nicky thought. 

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification," he said out loud. 

"Likewise," Booker said, leaning against one wall. 

No sooner than he had rested his arm on a protruding section of the wall, a huge chunk of the roof gave out. Quynh jerked Joe back while Nicky dived to the opposite wall. Dust filled the room momentarily before settling down again. A massive stone had fallen off the room. 

"Oh my…it looks like, it looks like a sarcophagus," Booker sputtered from where he was still frozen in his position. 

Joe had already leaped forward towards the sarcophagus and was brushing sand off its top. 

"Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?" Quynh asked, peering above. 

"They didn't," Nicky answered, "they buried it at the foot of Anubis." He surreptitiously checked Joe, who had the familiar furrowed brows and pursed lips that he got whenever he was deep in thought.

"He must have been someone of great importance," Joe said, more to himself than the people in the room, "or he did something very naughty." 

They cleared more sand from the top of the sarcophagus. Unlike other sarcophagi, this one didn't have any engraving barring one rectangular one at its center. Booker brought the flame near as Joe gently traced the letters with his fingers. 

"Well, who is it?" Quynh asked impatiently. 

"He that…shall not be named," Joe's voice held confusion. 

Nicky further leaned in when he felt his hand sink into something. He blew off the sand, revealing a circular impression. It had an eight-pointed star inside a circle with a beetle like inside etched covering the centre. 

"This looks like some sort of a lock," he says running his fingers over the tiny squares sticking out from the edges of the star towards the centre. "You say these things are made of granite with a shell interior?" 

"Quarried granite," Joe supplied, moving right next to him. Nicky turned sideways, giving Joe access to the lock, without actually having to step away. Joe ran his fingers along the same squares Nicky was touching moments ago. 

"Well, whoever is in there, sure wasn't getting out," Booker pointed out. 

"No kidding. Without a key, it'll take us a month to crack this thing," Quynh piped in. 

Nicky mouthed 'us?' at Quynh, who simply shrugged in response. 

"A key!" Joe exclaimed, grabbing onto Nicky's forearms, "That's it! That's what she was talking about!" 

He dashed off towards their bags before Nicky could say, "who?" 

"The woman on the barge. The one with the axe, she was looking for a key."

Joe returned with the puzzle box and twisted it open. He then gently placed it on the star. 

"Perfect fit," he said, beaming. 

Perfect, Nicky thought. 

* * *

Nights in the desert were beautiful. A blanket of stars spread over the sky, from horizon to horizon. The dark sand dunes stood like sentries against the moonless sky. But despite the breathtaking sight before them, the trio couldn't enjoy it fully, for the temperature had dropped to freezing levels. 

Joe and Booker were huddled under a single blanket, while Nicky sat opposite to them across the fire, in his own blanket. 

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today," he said. 

He had earlier accompanied Quynh to return to her party because she had been 'lost' in the underground labyrinth. As it turns out, no excuse was needed to be presented as they had not even noticed her absence. 

"Three of the diggers were melted," Nicky continued. 

"What? How?" Booker asked. 

"Booby trap," Joe looked at Nicky for confirmation. 

"Ancient booby trap," Nicky said with a hint of mirth in his voice. "Pressurised salt acid from the inside of the slab that we didn't open."

"My hero," Booker said in a breathy voice, leaning his head on Joe’s shoulders and batting his eyelashes. Joe rolled his eyes but his reddened cheeks gave him away. 

A gust of wind blew through the camp. Nicky thought he could hear thunder. 

"Nicky?" Joe's voice made him glance at the brothers. He had subconsciously clutched his rifle.

"Will you stay here, if I ask you to?" 

Nicky didn't wait for Joe to say no and shoved his rifle at him. He knew it was futile to ask Joe to not come behind him. He took out his trusty pistols and ran toward the thundering sounds, which actually were of horses. 

The American camp was under siege. Around two dozen masked riders were galloping through. Some had spears, some had swords while the rest were using rifles. Some of the diggers had been killed and others were running for cover. One of the Americans, Daniels, if Nicky remembered his name correctly from when Quynh had introduced them, had fallen to the ground with a gunshot wound in his arm. His friends were engaged in their own fight, unable to rescue him. 

Nicky made his way to him and tried pulling him to safety. Unfortunately this left an opening in his defence. He realised this a little late when he saw a sword ready to strike. 

But it never came. Instead, the black clad figure fell sideways, bleeding into the sand. Nicky barely acknowledged that it was Joe who had shot him down, before an arrow flew over his head. Without wasting a moment, Nicky dragged Daniels behind a boulder, where he found Chamberpot hiding along with some other diggers. Quynh was standing on the top of the boulder, firing arrows with deadly precision. 

Knowing that Quynh has got it covered, Nicky looked around for Joe, in between firing. He was with Booker, who had lost his pistols by now and was simply flinging anything he found at the horses. If they struck, the rider would fall and Joe, or Daniels' friends Henderson and Burns would finish them off. 

They had the riders trapped between the two groups. Just as Nicky was thinking that they had won, a new platoon rode in. This time, the leader was wielding a double edged axe. 

Booker threw a flaming piece of wood at her, but she swung her axe, cutting it down from the middle, while it was still in the air. In the next moment, she leaned down on one side of her horse, nearly taking off Henderson and Burns' heads with her axe. Booker pushed Joe out of the way as two riders went after them. Nicky aimed at the leader's horse, but was bodily slammed by another black clad figure, bringing them both down on the ground. Axe-woman with her horse leapt over the fighting pair, but didn't get too far. Quynh had leapt onto her, throwing her off the horse. Axe-woman kicked her away. Quynh had lost her arrows but she had pulled a dynamite out of her clothes. She ducked down from the axe's swing and lit up the dynamite in one motion. 

The axe-woman stared at her for a moment. She then yelled something in an unknown language and every fighter clad in black stops. Nicky reluctantly releases the woman he had in a headlock. Axe-woman looks at Joe and says something. 

"We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day," Joe translates. 

"One day," axe-woman repeated from where the platoon had gathered on their horses. They all leave, as they had come, thundering into the night. 

"See! That proves it! Old SETI's fortune gotta be somewhere under this sand!" Daniels declares triumphantly. 

Nicky and Quynh exchange a glance and make their way to where Joe and Booker were. 

"For them to protect it like this, you just know there's got to be treasure down there," Henderson says, clapping his partner on the shoulder. 

"These are desert people. They value water, not gold," Nicky grumbles. Joe was dusting sand from his curls. 

Burns strolled next to Quynh and said, "You know, maybe just at night, we could combine forces." She flipped the wick less dynamite and didn't bother to answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, posting back to back chapters. *pats self* well done you.


End file.
